Luigi and Peasley's Summer Blossom
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: A Mario mpreg I did out of boredom. Summary: Luigi's pregnant. Who's the father? Prince Peasley! What will happen? Will it turn out okay?
1. The Truth Buds Out

In the Mushroom Kingdom, in a small house, Mario awoke to his brother's fast footsteps toward the bathroom

In the Mushroom Kingdom, in a small house, Mario awoke to his brother's fast footsteps toward the bathroom.

"Luigi, what's wrong?" Mario said sleepily. He slipped on his red slippers and saw his brother, puking.

"Mario, I don't feel very good." Luigi said, looking up at his bro. He was green in color from sickness.

Mario felt Luigi's forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

"My stomach feels aching." Luigi said. He pressed his back to the hallway and slouched down till he was sitting. Mario lifted Luigi up.

"I'm going to call the doctor…"Mario said. "You stay in bed."

Mario ran downstairs and called the doctor. Luigi turned to his side. About half an hour later, the doctor came and examined Luigi.

Mario came half an hour into the inspection. "So, doctor…how is…Luigi?"

"Well…I did a few tests…and Luigi… um well you see…he…is…approximately…1 1/4 months pregnant."

Luigi covered his ears to the words. He hated the words. And soon, when the doctor left, Mario came into Luigi's room. Luigi was crying. "Luigi, I'm not mad."

"I know who the father is…" Luigi said.

_It was a beautiful night at Princess Daisy's birthday party. She had invited Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, their new friend Johanni (who is different from True Hearts), Toad, Toadette, and Prince Peasley. _

_Johanni and Luigi were talking. As they did, Peasley walked to Johanni. He looked drunk. Well, Daisy did allow Shroom Beer for the people who drank it. "Um, miss. I need to talk to Luigi." he said._

"_Okay…"Johanni said, not trusting Peasley. She walked away into the crowd. Peasley tucked on Luigi's sleeve once she was out of earshot. "Let's go outside."_

_Once Peasley was outside, he tackled Luigi to the ground. "Peasley, what are you…?" his voice was cut off by Peasley._

"_Shush…"_

_Peasley well…made love to Luigi. Peasley put Luigi's clothes back on Luigi and attempted to put his own on. When he heard footsteps, he ran with his clothes. Johanni had stepped out to get some fresh air. Her heart stopped when she saw Luigi, shocked._

Luigi went into the verge of tears. " I feel real stupid…"

"Don't be Luigi. Peasley is just sick." Mario said. He heard a knock on the door. Mario scrambled into the living room and found Johanni.

"Hi, Johanni." Mario said.

"Hi, Mario." Johanni said, giving a friendly smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hello." Johanni said, trying to hold her friendly smile. "I saw a doctor leave your house. Is everything alright?"

"Luigi's pregnant." Mario said.

Yeah, so Luigi's pregnant. I've never seen a Mario mpreg and I was bored. So yeah…Prince Peasley's the father. Will he accept it?


	2. A Friend's Help

"Hi, Luigi." Johanni said once she saw Luigi.

"Hi…" Luigi said softly.

"Mario told me what was up…" Johanni said.

"Yeah…"

"What do you plan to do?" Johanni asked.

"First, I have to go to the BeanBean Kingdom and tell Prince Peasley this. I doubt he will listen. He was darn drunk to know!"

Johanni stared at Luigi. _He's actually going to this….after that._ "Plus…it is embarrassing to show the little bump in public. I've only got about eight months left." He wrapped his arms around his stomach and his face flushed a deep red.

"Well, maybe, I could tell Peasley for you. Maybe it could help you at least stay here."

"He's not going to believe you."

"I don't care, Luigi. Besides, you now want to keep a low profile, don't you." Johanni said.

"Alright…"

The next afternoon, Johanni had a suitcase ready for a two-day trip to the BeanBean Kingdom. Mario

drove to the Mega Shroom Express.

"You promise to tell Peasley?" Luigi said, putting a hand on Johanni's shoulder.

"You bet I will." Johanni said, giving one of her warm smiles to Luigi.

Luigi embraced Johanni tightly. Tight as if he and Johanni were friends reuniting since they last saw each other. "Thank you…" he said. He handed Johanni a small bag of about 1000 coins.

"What's that?" Johanni asked.

"BeanBean currency…you might need it." Luigi said.

The train's whistle blew loudly. "Goodbye. See you soon."

As Johanni looked out the window, she waved goodbye to Mario and Luigi. Off the train went west, to the BeanBean Kingdom.

_The next morning,_

Johanni awoke in her room, Room 07, and saw over the mountains, the BeanBean Kingdom. It was kind of pretty.

"Well, here I am. BeanBean Kingdom."


	3. Beans of Disagreement

Reaching the BeanBean Kingdom, Johanni felt a bit nervous but excited

Reaching the BeanBean Kingdom, Johanni felt a bit nervous but excited. Would Peasley take the news?

The train halted and everybody got off board. "Okay…I got to make sure I do what I was told to do first…"

Entering town, she looked at all the faces in town. Each had a smiling greeting, much better than what Peasley could do.

Reaching the castle, two guards stopped her from entering the castle. "Halt!" said one guard.

"What is your reason of being here?" the other guard said.

"I would like to speak to Prince Peasley of the BeanBean Kingdom." Johanni said, anxious.

"Very well…" the first guard said. He turned to the other guard. "Escort her to Prince Peasley…"

The guard took Johanni into the castle. He went fast to the Prince's room. Peasley was in his room. "Prince…this maiden wants to speak with you…"

"Alone…" Johanni said, her voice sounding angry.

"Alright…" Peasley sound both scared and annoyed. The guard left.

"You're that Johanni girl…from that party…" Peasley said., amazed. But his amazement turned into an angry look. "I did not do that Luigi…"

"How do you know?" Johanni said.

"Mario called me and was real angry. He said I made Luigi pregnant!"

"Peasley…it's true….you don't remember because you were drunk…"

"Liar…" Peasley.

"I found Luigi…and I found him…in shock. For the first few minutes, whenever I tried to see if he's alright, he was screaming your name in fright and anger. Till I could soothe him."

"He must have been beaten up…" Peasley said. "He might have thought I would help him…"

"He was beaten, He lost his innocence because of you…"

"I want you to shut up…" Peasley's face went red. "Get out now! Leave BeanBean Kingdom immediately! Tell Luigi that he is a liar and that he is on his own now!"

Johanni left. _What a harsh jerk…he won't accept fatherhood. I can't believe Luigi's doing this…well, I wish I didn't have to tell him…I'll call him and tell him that I will be home early…_

Inserting five coins to use a pay phone, Johanni dialed the Marios' number. The person who answered was Luigi. "Hello…"

"Hi Luigi. It's me Johanni."

"What is it?"

"I'm coming home now. I'm taking the Fast Bean Express."

"Did you tell Peasley?"

"Yes…"

"How did he take it?"

"I'll tell you when I get to the train station. Alright?"

"Alright Luigi. Bye."

"Bye."

The train station

Johanni got off the train. Mario and Luigi were there. "So…Johanni…could you please… tell me what he said?" Luigi said, nervously.

Johanni said, a small frown on her face. "I'm sorry Luigi. He doesn't believe you. He said that he wanted me to call you a liar and that you are on your own."

Luigi's face was soon filled with tears. He began crying. He hugged Johanni, and since Johanni lost balnce, they fell to the ground.

Johanni returned the hug. "I knew it…I knew it." He said, choking back a sob.

"I'm sorry, Luigi."

"It's not your fault… "Mario said. "Nor is it Luigi's…it's Peasley's."


	4. The Prince Returns, Under a New Leaf?

Three months had passed (I know big time skip), and Luigi was now four months pregnant

Three months had passed (I know big time skip), and Luigi was now four months pregnant. Johanni, still furious with Peasley, had come to their house everyday to check on him.

Luigi went to the doctor two weeks later to check on his baby's development. His stomach was beginning to show now. He had to wait till his child was born till he could wear overalls again. Now he had to wear just a green tee and some pants. It was a bit more comfortable than his usual overalls and shirt, for now.

Luigi lay on the metallic bed and watched as the doctor spread some cool, petroleum gel on his exposed stomach. "Alright, Luigi. Let's see how your baby's doing…"

He turned the screen on and looked at it. "Everything's developing just fine. Little fingers and toes. You're doing a good job so far Luigi…now I'll see how your baby's heartbeat is."

Checking the heartbeat, the doctor smiled and said, "Very good. Would you like to have a picture of your baby?"

"Sure…" Luigi said. And while the doctor was doing so, he asked nervously. "Um, do you know if my baby is going to be a boy or a girl?"

The doctor chuckled and said, "You need to wait about six to seven weeks, which is when your next appointment will be. Six weeks from now, we'll see."

"Alright. Thanks doctor." Luigi smiled and went to change into his own clothes. He then received the picture of his unborn baby.

When they left, Luigi's face went down. "My baby is growing and Peasley will never know."

"Don't worry, little brother." Mario said. "Peasley will believe soon enough."

Luigi looked at his brother and gave a rather smug look. "How do you know that?"

"Just a guess." Mario said.

Two days later, Johanni received a call from Peasley. "Hi Peasley."

"Hello."

"What the heck do you want?"

"I just…uh…I wanted to say…"

"What is it? Tell me so I can hang up the phone!"

"Alright…I believe you now. For the past few months, I've been riddled with guilt."

"Oh…"

"Tell Luigi that I'm sorry for hurting his feelings. I feel really bad…really. Tell him that I'm going to be at the train station at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"I will Peasley."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once Johanni hung up on the phone, she said, "He really means that…wow. But how does he know my number?" Johanni was creeped out with that, but she was happy to tell Luigi the news. She sped to the Mario Bros' house.

Luigi heard on a knock on the door. He went up to the door. Johanni said when he opened the door, "Hi, Luigi." She had a big grin on her face.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Peasley called me and…"

"Great…now he stalks you and has your number…"

Johanni rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah. But that's not why I'm here."

"Why?"

"Peasley said he was sorry and he really means it. He said he will be here tomorrow afternoon at one."

Luigi grew a big smile. He hugged Johanni and said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"I know you're excited and love to hug now, but don't hug me so much."

"Alright sorry."

The next day, Johanni, Luigi, Mario and Peach altogether went to the train station. Luigi was so jittery and excited. "I can't wait…" he said.

What's going to happen? What will the baby's gender be? And name too?

Whoever guesses the gender gets a cookie. Guess the name and…well you get a giant cookie.


	5. The Baby's Gender

Peasley got off the train

Peasley got off the train. Luigi looked at Peasley, who smiled. "Hello. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Johanni." He said. He looked at Luigi, who's boyish face is as red as a rose.

Peasley smiled and then sighed and said, "I'm sorry Luigi of everything I've done. I was very riddled with guilt. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Peasley." Was all Luigi said.

"So…how's our baby doing?"

"Doing great. The baby's developing just fine and has a good heartbeat, based on my last appointment. But I'll have to wait six weeks till I figure out the actual gender. Wanna see the picture?"

"Sure." Peasley said. Luigi showed him the picture of their unborn child. Peasley smiled, feeling a sense of love.

"Anyone want lunch?" Mario said. "It's on me."

"Okay." Peach said.

"Alright." Johanni said.

"You can tell I'm hungry." Luigi teased.

"Peasley?" Mario said.

"Alright. I haven't had lunch yet anyway." Peasley said.

Over the next few weeks that Peasley stayed with the Mario Bros, Luigi's stomach was growing larger. There were times where he was hungry for really weird food cravings. Mostly papaya with chocolate ice cream. Whenever he ate, he usually ate twice or even three times than he usually would.

There was also times where had mood swings. Sometimes he go really mad and then cry. Sometimes he was very cry and go extremely cheerful five seconds later. He would be happy and then be surprised and then be crying.

Peasley and Luigi were excited now. They couldn't wait till they figured out the gender of their baby. Peasley wanted a boy so he could raise to be the next prince. Plus he wanted to teach how to play sports and other boy things. Luigi wanted a girl, since he grew up with his brother. He want to expirence having a sister, although it could be his daughter. All in all, they wanted to be with their child, singing to it, hugging it, everything a parent would do show how much they love their kid.

Bowser, meanwhile, got the news that Luigi was pregnant. "Hmmm…"

"Lord Bowser. What do you want us to do?" said one of the two Goombas who were behind him.

"Wait…he only about six months. Let's kidnap him by the time he is near is ninth. I'd like to see how it turns out."

"Are you going to torture…Luigi?" the first Goomba asked in shock. The other Goomba fainted.

"No…I will treat him well…but he will be my captive."

The Goomba sighed.

A few more weeks passed. Luigi was now on his third trimester, meaning six months pregnant. His stomach was now bigger. He had to go for his next appointment, which would mean, he would figure out the gender of their baby.

"Hi Luigi. Ready for your appointment?" the doctor asked.

"You bet! I was so anxious last night!"

"I'm sure."

Rubbing some petroleum gel on Luigi's growing stomach, he examined his baby. "Very good. You can see it's much bigger now and is very active. It's heartbeat and development is good too."

"Well…is it a boy?" Peasley asked.

"Or is it a girl?" Luigi asked.

"Let me see…" the doctor said. After two minutes, he smiled and said, "Congratulations. You two are going to be parents of a baby girl."

"A girl…" Peasley said. As much as wanted a son, he was glad to have a daughter.

"A baby girl…" Luigi said, embracing Peasley.

"Congratulations, little bro." Mario said, putting a hand lo Luigi's shoulder, then to his brother's swelling stomach. "And I have a request for you too bro. Make sure my little niece is strong and healthy." She is going to a beautiful baby girl."

"I will, Mario. And I know she will"

Luigi smiled. _I will be looking forward to having you, my baby girl…_ he thought, putting a hand on his stomach. He looked at Peasley who smiled at him. The two were sure they would be loving parents to their daughter, and altogether, they would be a loving family.

"Also," Mario asked. "What are you going to name it?"

"Well, we haven't though of it yet, Mario. But we're still thinking."


	6. The Difficult Name Game

Luigi and Peasley were on the couch that same afternoon looking at names they could name their daughter.

"How about…Alessia? It's goes for her Italian heritage and plus she would be named after her grandmother."

"I don't know. How about Margaret?"

"I knew a Maragret once in the fourth grade. She was mean to me. What about Diana?"

"A bit too simple…what about Wendy?"

"That's not funny. That's the name of one of Bowser's kids. How about Tamara?"

"I don't know…"

"This is going to take awhile…" Luigi said.

"I know…" Peasley groaned.

"Hey, Luigi! Peasley!" Mario said. "Though of a name yet." Mario entered the room with Peach and Johanni.

"No." Luigi said. "Hey Mario, if you had a daughter, what would you name her?"

"I'd name her Maria, after my namesake. Or maybe Sofia. I like those two names the most."

"My favorite names are Celeste, Kris and Aurora. They are very pretty to me."

"I'm not sure. I like Melanie and Sara the most." Johanni said.

"I don't know. They all sound nice." Luigi said.

"Well, we could combine our names. Like Puigi." Peasley said.

"I don't know. Sound kind of awkward." Luigi said.

"How about Caroline?"

"Probably. Sound kind of sweet."

"Or perhaps we could name our kid after her." Peasley pointed to Johanni. Luigi's eyes popped open a bit. Johanni did the same.

"I don't know. It might be confusing to have our daughter share her name with our friend. But it could be a back-up."

"How about you take a break on picking a name? It would come to you eventually " Peach said. "Want to go shopping, Luigi?"

"For what?"

"Have you decided whether or not the baby will be sleeping in your room?"

"Possibly in another room. We'll install that little gizmo to see if the baby is crying. But we'll have to move some things around."

"What have you had in mind?" Mario asked.

"That I would move the crib to the living room and I would be in that guest room downstairs.. So that would mean the guest room would be somewhere else."

"That seems fair. But you could you move both your bed and the guest bed in the downstairs and put the baby's crib in the middle of the beds."

"Sounds better."

"So what color will the walls and trimming be?"

Peasley and Luigi looked at each other. They smiled and said in "Yellow walls with pink trimmings."

"Aww…cute color combo." Peach said.

"Well, then let's get shopping?" Mario said.

"Alright." Everybody said.

Next chapter will be shopping! Can you guess the baby's name? Hints: 1. Name of one of the four seasons. 2. It's in the title.

That should make so easy…

Also, Bowser will come two chapters after the next one. Any people willing to rescue Luigi? Just review saying what you want to be called in the story if you want to save Luigi!

HeartofDestiny says Goodbye to next time!


	7. Thinking of Summer

"Hold up

"Hold up! I don't want to embarrass Luigi that much in front of public. Knowing that he is pregnant." Johanni said.

"What are we going to do?" Peach asked.

"We'll pretend he is a girl. We'll cover up his mustache with a face veil and give him a maternity dress."

"Dang. She plans everything out or what?" Peasley said.

Luigi accepted that. He got all dressed up in a bright green maternity dress and a blue face veil. He would go around, not revealing a name to anyone. Unless, someone gave him a fake name.

Inside, everyone began to search for paint, a crib, and other baby stuff. As Luigi walked around, he saw a young toad woman and her husband. They had a three year old boy and a baby.

"That's a cute baby." Luigi said, in a feminine voice.

"Thank you…" the young toad woman said. "She's only four months. I named her Hannah. And I see you're expecting."

"Yeah, I am. I'm having a girl too."

"I wish you luck. Have you though of a name yet?"

"Not yet."

Mario with a shopping cart came by and motioned Luigi to follow. "Hi, Mario." The young toad woman said. "You know this young woman?"

"Yeah…this is my…uh…niece, Laurie. She's new to the Mushroom Kingdom. I wanted her to adapt to living here while she's pregnant."

"Where's Luigi?"

"He's in Ice Land right now, visiting the king." Mario lied.

"Well I wish your niece the best of luck. Bye bye now!" the toad woman said.

"Okay 'Laurie' I got some yellow and pink paint."

"Thanks 'Uncle Mario' for the paint." Luigi said, still using his feminine voice.

As soon as he saw the yellow and pink paints, he had one word pop into his head. _Summer…_

There were summer colors. Very bright and cheerful. _Summer…_

After forty minutes of shopping, which as been a raving success, Luigi still had that one word. _Summer…_

One month passed. Luigi was now on his seventh month. The room was painted yellow with pink trimming. The crib was neatly placed in between Luigi's and Peasley's beds. Drawers filled up with baby clothes and closets filled up several baby books and toys. All month long, he still thought of the word summer. Secretly, he began calling his unborn daughter Summer.

"Well, Luigi." Mario said, putting an arm around Luigi's shoulder. "Only two months left. How do you feel?"

"Very excited, anxious and nervous." Luigi said.

"Well, you still have two months to think of a name. Unless you've thought of a name?"

"Not yet." Luigi lied.

After Mario left the room, he rubbed his swelling stomach. _I have thought of a name. I want to name you Summer. You'll be my summer blossom. I want you be strong for me and Peasley, my little Summer._


	8. Kidnapped, New friends, and Hope

Soon enough, Luigi has reached his third trimester of pregnancy. His stomach had swelled to its max. "Well Summer…" Luigi whispered. "It's almost time. About two to three weeks."

One day, exactly four days later, Bowser's Clown Car came over to Maro's House. Luigi was outside, and noticed it. A mechanical hand grabbed Luigi's upper torso and gently put him in the Clown Car. "Mario!" Luigi cried out.

Mario dashed out of the house, only to have the Clown Car drift away to the Dark Area. "No…Luigi."

"Oh…terrible…" Peach said, burying her face into her hands.

"That's just awful. How could Bowser take him in his condition?" Johanni said, looking out the window at the Dark Area, Luigi's prisoner destination.

"Who knows what will happen to him?" Mario said, his head hung low.

"And our baby." Peasley whispered, a bit heartbroken. 'But who will help us?"

"I think I know that I will." Said a feminine voice.

Mario and his group turned to see a woman, about Mario's height. The woman had long, white hair and purple eyes. She wore a purple dress with a jacket. "Who are you?" Mario asked.

"My name is Maria. I have psychic abilities." Maria said. "A group of mine has offered to help. We'll see one of the members soon, and one even wishes love to Luigi and hopes he makes it through okay. We'll do it…"

"Thanks, Maria. Come on, gang…" Mario said. "Let's get going."

Luigi entered his cell. He was crying.

Bowser laughed manically. "Bowser…oh pretty please…don't hurt me…or my…baby girl…" Luigi trembled as he sobbed.

"Oh, don't worry Luigi…I won't. You will be treated well, but you will be my prisoner." Bowser said, waking away. Luigi just shivered in fear. He put his hands on his swelled stomach. He felt a kick form his little unborn daughter. Luigi could feel that his daughter was scared.

"Don't worry, Summer…everything will be alright." Luigi said.

"Mario, we must head to the Dark Area." Maria said. "And the only way to get there is just to pass over the Dark Mountains…"

"No matter. We can get through any hardships." Mario said.

"One of my group members should meet us here too somewhere on the journey route." Maria said. "We better get moving if we want to cover most of the mountain pass."

"Alright." Mario said. He looked toeard the Dark Area as he walked. "Don't worry Luigi. We'll save you."

Luigi had to be brave. He just had too. For the sake of him and his baby.

His unborn daughter kicked again. She was scared as much as he was. "Sshhh…it's okay, my little summer blossom…you will be alright."

"Luigi?" said a kid like voice. It was Bowser Jr., Bowser's youngest son. "Why are you so fat?"

"I'm not fat. I'm having a baby…" Luigi said.

"Really?" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yep…I'm going to have a girl."

"Have you thought of any names?"

Luigi was silent for a moment. "I want to name her Summer…but I haven't told the father…because I was worried that…he might reject the name…and it was the only name I could think of."

"Oh…well thank you, Luigi."

"Your welcome…I really appreciated your company, Bowser Jr."

"Oh…and Luigi?"

"Yes?"

'When your daughter is born, and she gets older…can you take her once in a while to meet me?" he asked.

"Of course. You're a sweet kid, and if your father can declare peace between his and Peach's kingdoms, it might just work." Luigi said, smiling. His unborn girl kicked with happiness. "And my little girl would love to meet you too."

That night, while everyone slept, Mario was awake, thinking. He hoped Luigi was alright. "Don't worry…we're coming Luigi."

Thanks to KingBoo22 for getting her character here so far.

And tntfriday13, I need your character's name, description, and abilities so next chapter, you make your appearance.

And Luigi's lover, thanks for giving Luigi luck and love. He says thank you...and gives you a big hug!!


	9. Bowser's End

Mario and the others belong to Nintendo

Mario and the others belong to Nintendo.

Maria belongs to KingBoo22

Fluffles belongs to tntfriday13.

Summer, the Toad Woman and her family from Chap. 7 and Snowflake belong to me.

--

Mario and his group continued their journey across the mountains, and they were almost there. They met their new allies.

One was named Fluffles. She had brown ears and green eyes, and wore her a black long sleeved shirt. She also had cat ears and a tail. Her abilities proved worthy. She had the agility of a cat, had quick, sensitive ears and could see in the dark.

The other was Snowflake. She had icy blue hair and azure eyes. She wore a dress of blue. Her abilities proved worthy too. She had healing abilities and water and ice abilities.

After another few hours of walking and fighting their way, they entered the castle. And they kicked butt…

--

Luigi opened his eyes. He heard a door slam open. "Bro…Peasley…" he said, when he saw his brother and Prince Peasley.

Mario opened the cell. "I'm here. You and the baby alright?"

"Just fine…"

"Thank goodness… Peasley said.

Bowser came in. "Think that's easy. Now Mario…let's battle. You and your new allies…"

"Peach, Johanni! Get Luigi out of here!" Mario said. The two were alerted and guided Luigi away.

Mario, Maria, Fluffles and Snowflake began to duel Bowser and his minions. Bowser commanded his armies. That's where the three girls fended them off with their abilities. Maria used her great psychic abilities to conk the Goombas and Troopas' head together. Fluffles used her swift cat agility to pounce on the heads of her enemies. Snowflake used her abilities to freeze and drown armies.

"Son! Bowser Junior!" Bowser roared. "Help me."

Bowser Junior stood silent. "No…I can't…"

"You're my son. Obey me!"

"I can't Papa…you'll lose…I know it. You've tried and failed…" Bowser Jr. said. "Sorry dad! I'm on their side now!"

He pounced on his own father and rode him like a wild monkey! "Get off me!" Bowser roared.

"Way to go Junior!" Mario said. He blasted a fire ball at Bowser. Nice and burning! Boswer soared high into the sky. And as he flew, the burn made him nearly die. He landed in the ocean…his fate ending with two closed eyes. Mario attempted to blow up the castle. The remaining living minions screeched and ran away. As the whole group walked away, the castle was gone…and Bowser was gone too. Forever.

--

As Mario and his group went home, Luigi felt a pain shoot up his abdomen. He grunted. Then came another. Soon, he cried out.

"Luigi! What's wrong?" Mario said. "

"It's time!" Luigi shouted. Mario responded to this and set Luigi down against the tree.


	10. Summer's Bloom

(Enter Time Skip Here)

(Enter Time Skip Here)

5 hours passed since Luigi began to go into labor. The ones helping him birth was Snowflake and Peasley . The others were asked to say away.

As the other set up camp, Luigi asked wealkly, "How are am I open?" before crying out.

"Just seven centimeters, going for the eighth. For a first-timer, your dilation is going fast." Snowflake said.

"It's a story. The author can manipulate it…" Peasley said.

"We don't have time to break the fourth wall."

"Peasley…I will kill you!" Luigi shrieked. Snowflake shuddered.

"I'd suggest you leave for awhile, Prince Peasley."

Peasley walked from the group, his nahd holding his head. "Why was I so stupid?" he said.

"Why Peasley?" Johanni asked.

"I darn did this to Luigi. And he actually accepted to raise the baby…even after how harsh I was?"

"Luigi…is well…a gentle…caring person. He's willing to do this because of his gentle heart. And with this new life…his gentle heart will be given love beyond." Luigi said. "Plus, he did probably just so you know how much he cares for you."

"Really?"

"That's what I'm sure of…" Johanni said. "When you at first rejected the fact he was pregnant with your child…well…I considered you a bit of a jerk. But I have been mistaking it now…because you've shown concern, sincerity and responsibility. I'm sure you and Luigi would make great parents."

"Thank you…" Peasley said. As a new friendship, the two new friends hugged.

--

"How far am I open now?" Luigi said, still in pain, about four hours later.

"It's now finally time to birth it looks like. On the count of three…push…as hard as you can."

--

"Mario…Peach…I have something to tell you…" Maria said.

"What would you like to tell us?" Peach said.

"Well…I'd just like to say…that I'm your…I'm your…your long lost daughter…" (KingBoo22, is this alrught with you, making this the plot twist?)

"Really…how…" Mario said.

"But…you…um…Maria…" Peach tried to say.

"I've been gifted with the snowy white hair purple eyes. I'm just so glad…to meet you again."

"Oh Maria…" Mario said, hugging his long-lost daughter. Peach joined the hug. One miracle was found.

Soon, a tiny wail of a baby was heard. "Luigi must have had the baby now…" Peach said.

"Let's hurry…" Maria said.

Mario wondered what his new niece would look like as he ran to see his brother.

--

Everyone gather around Luigi, who was smiling. In his arms was his newborn daughter, wrapped snug in a little white blanket. She had a mix of her parents' hair: to make a beautiful golden brown. She has Luigi's blue eyes and boyish face, and had Peasley's eye brows. She looked so beautiful, so innocent.

"She's so adorable." Maria said, looking at her cousin. Peach nodded.

'Well, Luigi. Congratulations. Your daughter is just so cute."

"I agree." Bowser Jr. said, who was admiring the girl's cuteness.

"But what are we going to name her?" Peasley asked.

"I have thought of this name for awhile now. I wanted to name her Summer."

"Summer. I like it…" Peasley said. Luigi beamed. Summer cooed. She like her name too.

"I like it too." Bowser Jr. said

"Me as well…"

Everyone did.


	11. The End

Luigi awoke in his room

Luigi awoke in his room. His little daughter, Summer was fast asleep. He got up, but Summer could hear her parent wake. She whimpered. "Shhh…it's okay…" Luigi said. Summer fell asleep instantly. He carried her into the living room, went and grabbed a bottle, and sat on the couch.

Mario came in. "Well, how's my little niece doing this morning?" Mario said.

"Just fine…" Luigi said. Summer clutched on to Luigi's green shirt. Summer's eyes fluttered open.

Luigi brought the bottle close to Summer. Summer to began to drink.

"Isn't she so cute?" Peasley said. Everyone went straight to Mario and Luigi's house and camped out there.

"I know…" Bowser Jr. said.

"Just adorable." Peach said.

Summer cooed.

"Guess what bro. We figured out Maria was our long-lost daughter and now Peach and I are going to be married soon." Mario said.

"That's really great bro…" Luigi said. Summer stopped drinking. She was only half-way through her bottle. She held her arms out to her uncle and soon-to-be aunt. "She know her uncle and aunt." Luigi said, as Peach held Summer.

"So, Bowser Jr., what are you going to do now that your father is dead?" Mario said.

"Well I want to be with someone to live with till I can remake my kingdom. It will be a better kingdom. It will be in a different land, but I promise to make peace with the Mushroom Kingdom. So Johanni will help."

"Did Johanni agree with that?" Luigi said.

"Yep…"

"Well good."

Summer fell asleep in Peach's arms. "But what about Fluffles and Snowflake?" Luigi asked.

"Fluffles decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom. And Snowflake plans to roam across the Mushroom Worlds, writing of her adventures. She promised to write letters to us."

"So it looks like everybody has plans." Luigi said. He had plans to possibly use his mansion as his new home. Summer would grow as the years go, and she might want a big house. He just had to talk to Peasley first. The distance between his mansion and the BeanBean Kingdom was about twenty miles. So probably, it would work. Peasley wanted to write to his mother that she was now a grandmother of a beautiful granddaughter, he might visit with the family soon, but the family would live in a house till Summer was older.

"Yep." Mario said, handing Summer back to Luigi. Luigi smiled and looked at Summer, quiet and peaceful in her slumber. Life was now perfect. At least almost perfect.

--

Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoy the story. I might a sequel. That depends on how many people want me too….


End file.
